


Day 1

by rhysgore



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, sex as a grounding method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Hal helps Dave unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for kinktober day 1: spanking

Sometimes, David acts… strangely. Gets restless, starts pacing around wherever they’re shacking up for the day, small quick circles that Hal nervously jokes are going to burn holes in the carpet. He smokes when they’re in a place that won’t charge him exorbitant amounts of money for doing so, wrings his hands, cracks his knuckles. 

 

When Hal confronts him about it, sitting with him on the side of the bed, David denies it for only a minute before he sighs and gives in.

 

“Right now, you’re chasing leads and doing…” He hesitates. “... Tech stuff. I need that, we need that, and the information lets us keep moving forwards, but I can’t help you with it. I can’t help at all right now.”

 

And Hal understands. Really, he does. Although he knows how important his intel is to David on missions, sometimes being in the back seat while David is putting himself at risk of physical harm and potentially death makes him feel the same way. Like there’s energy buzzing under his skin, a desire to get up and  _ do  _ something that he has to try his best to ignore, because he has no other choice. It's awful, feeling helpless.

 

But when the emotional and mental high from the mission is over, Hal always finds himself feeling just as exhausted as David does.

 

An idea strikes him. 

 

He slides his hands over David’s, running a gentle thumb over scarred knuckles as he looks the man in the eye. “Let me help you,” he says.

 

And that’s how David ends up naked, spread out face down over his lap, nose mashed into the (probably dirty, but Hal isn’t going to think about that right now) motel bedspread. He’s still quivering, with combined restlessness and anticipation now.

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Hal murmurs, rubbing a hand in light circles over David’s backside. They’ve never done something like this before- the nearest equivalent was the one time they both gotten a little tipsy and Hal had made a long series of dirty jokes about alternate uses for David’s bandana. The resulting clumsy, half-drunk bondage had nearly dislocated his arm.

 

“I’m sure,” David huffs out, voice slightly muffled. There’s a tension in his entire body, like a coiled spring. Hal swallows audibly.

 

“We’ll do ten, okay? Count them out for me, and if at any time it’s too much, tell me or use the safeword, and we'll stop immediately.”

 

He waits for a nod before raising his hand, and bringing the flat of his palm down against David’s buttocks in a hard strike. The body in his lap gasps and seizes up all at once, and Hal rubs his thumb over David’s right cheek. It’s already turning a light pink.

 

“One,” David mumbles. He sounds more startled than anything. Hal waits a moment, then hits him again, on the other cheek this time. “Two.” Again, the same spot as the first time, coloring it a darker shade. “Three.”

 

As much as this isn’t supposed to be just about sex, it’s hard to ignore the physical reactions spanking David is causing. Especially when one of those physical reactions is pressed against his leg, rubbing at Hal’s thigh through his slacks every time the impact makes David jerk forwards. Hal blushes, trying to ignore his own similar problem, and keeps going.

 

“Four.” There’s a tightness to David’s voice, now. He’s breathing hard, back rising and falling in a slow rhythm, not wanting to lose his composure, even as his arousal becomes increasingly obvious. He can't quite make the jump from thinking and overthinking to just letting it all go and allowing himself to surrender to the physical and emotional sensations.

 

 

Hal deliberately moves his hand down on the next strike, catching the area between the bottom of David’s ass and the top of his thighs with a force that makes a loud  _ crack  _ echo through the room, and David actually  _ yelps,  _ hips twitching away from Hal’s open palm.

 

“F-five!”  _ That’s _ more like it. The skin under Hal’s hand is turning a beautiful shade of rosy red, exuding heat as he rubs it gently, making a soothing noise as he does so.

 

“We’re halfway there,” he murmurs. “You’re doing really well. Just five more, okay?”

 

David doesn’t say anything coherent, giving a soft whimper instead. He rubs himself against Hal’s leg, and Hal can feel a wet spot forming on his pants where David’s hot, leaking erection is resting. He’s itching to touch, Hal can tell, itching to furiously rut against his leg and  _ come,  _ but he won’t. He hasn’t given up that much control yet.

 

“Six!” In the same spot, and David  _ moans,  _ the sound sending shivers down Hal's spine. He always assumed if they ever did something like this that it would be him on his stomach, but having David underneath him is nothing short of exhilarating. It's something he's definitely going to ask for again, later on, when they have time to explore more fully. For now, though, he's happy to just help David feel good.

 

“Four more. You can do it.” He feels more than he hears the shuddering sigh as David lets his body relax again.

 

Hal delivers the last four slowly and precisely, two on each cheek, and by the time he’s done, the body in his lap is a trembling, limp mess. When Hal rolls him onto his back, he’s greeted by the sight of David’s face flushed scarlet, moisture leaking out of the corners of his eyes. His cock rests against his stomach, hard and dripping, rising and falling as David takes in deep breaths.

 

“Hal…” he mumbles. The ability to speak full sentences has temporarily left him, mind empty except for the overwhelming desire to be touched. His fingers clench and unclench in the sheets underneath him as Hal lies down next to him, tracing the line of his side with gentle fingertips. “Please…”

 

“You did really well, Dave.” Hal dips his hand lower, grabbing David’s cock and pulling it softly. The stimulation is light, but it’s enough to make the man whimper softly, face scrunching up. “Really, really well. I’m proud of you.” It only takes a few tugs before David’s coming with a gasp in thick spurts over his stomach, face melting into blissed-out post-orgasm calmness. He looks peaceful. And more than a little tired.

  
Smiling, Hal kisses him lightly on the temple. “Feel better?”


End file.
